Late Evening Chat A Superman Returns Fanfiction
by Link's Rose
Summary: Oneshot. Post-SR slight AU, Fem!Jason. Allison Lane/White finds a familiar face on the roof of the Daily Planet. Father/Daughter fluff. K plus for mild language.


_A/N: This oneshot came into mind awhile ago. It's also the general base for a story I'm planning, though it's not directly related to said story. Fem!Jason is Allison. Post-Superman Returns._

_Disclaimer: How the hell could I own superman? Superman existed before my **dad**__ did._

* * *

**_Late Evening Chat - A Superman Returns Fanfiction_**

Allison Lane sat boredly atop the roof of The Daily Planet. Nothing exciting happened since she was five - other than discovering X-ray Vision and super strength - her Superman scrapbook was full to the brim, and she was almost thirteen years old.

_Just another day in the life of Allison Lane/White._ She thought, looking at the vast city of Metropolis. It expanded for miles in almost every direction, or so it seemed, even from such a high vantage point. Then she gasped, throwing her hands over her head as an earsplitting crash rang into her ears. Ally had _particularly_ sensitive hearing, to put it delicately. Bluntly, she could hear almost everything in Metropolis. It had always been that way, so she'd just learned to cope with it, but this was a rare time she couldn't. It was just _too damn loud!_

_Ugh, shut up, shut up, **SHUT UP**!_ Ally thought angrily as she heard her mother and her Uncle Perry arguing again about an article Perry wanted written. The crashing had apparently been Jimmy Olsen's brand new camera falling from his desk and breaking into a billion pieces.

"You okay?" a familiar, deep voice asked. Focusing on that voice, Ally opened her eyes to see a billowing red cape, and a silhouette she'd grown accustomed to as she grew up, illuminated by the light of the full moon in the east, as dim as it was with the orangish glow from the remnants of the sunset in the west. Ally was one of the lucky few who knew Superman's secret identity, so he was one of the easiest people to talk to, for her. Superman knew Ally was his daughter, Ally knew Superman was her father, but neither knew that the other did. Ally though, thought it was pretty obvious.

"Hey." she laughed weakly. "It's a little loud. Uncle Perry isn't exactly a ray of sunshine tonight, and... Wow, I never knew Jimmy could swear like that." she listened in amusement and utter shock. Superman chuckled.

"And yet you found out my secret within a week of me coming back." he reminded her. She giggled, then grimaced as a fire-alarm went off somewhere. She closed her eyes.

"One alarm... at the abandoned warehouse down by the pier. Nobody's in the building, the alarm was automatic." she whispered, opening her eyes, glad that Superman didn't _have_ to go, unless he _wanted_to. Superman was impressed, she could tell by the look on his face.

_If only he knew about the piano incident.._ She thought, amused as she pictured his expression upon finding out that she did that when she was five. She then sighed glumly as she realized that her _real_ father missed some of the most important moments of her life - her first piano recital, the day she got a school award for a drawing she did of Superman _(it seemed that was the only thing she really could draw.),_ her first day of school, and so on, through to discovering her abilities, and discovering that Richard wasn't, in fact, her father. You'd think he could have been there for at least that. But, then again, he had been somewhere in space at the time. She yawned a bit, but frowned when she looked at her watch. It was barely dark out, and she felt exhausted, and...contained. It was almost a claustrophobic feeling, like the sky was caging her on the ground. Superman seemed to sense her distress, because he gently picked Ally up, lifting off the roof of _The Planet_slowly, moving West, towards the almost completely set sun. Ally grinned.

"You know, this is the first time flying with you that I _wasn't_in a life-threatening situation." she commented, wrapping her arms and legs around Superman's torso and neck respectively. He smiled back at her.

"You saved my life, at the expense of risking your own, when you were five. Think of this as the beginning of returning the favor." he said, a bit teasingly, as they passed through the clouds, and into pure sunlight. Ally practically sagged in relief as she felt the light rays absorbing into her body, and then she felt re-energized.

"Thank you...daddy." she whispered against Superman's chest as they hovered for a little while in the light. He looked to her face, shocked.

"You _knew_?" he asked, his voice barely betraying emotions. She looked back at him, the same shock on her face.

"_You_knew?" she repeated. They both nodded at the same time, and then smiled the exact same smile.

"I didn't know how to tell you." they both said. Then Ally spoke on her own.

"Mom told me nobody could know, that there were more people like that bald man, that would want to hurt you. I couldn't even tell 'Mr. Clark'." she said softly, tracing her finger over the 'S' on the suit.

"And your mother's right. Ally," he guided her face up, so she was looking at him. "You will be different," he began, looking towards the sun. "Sometimes, you will feel like an outcast. But you will never be alone..." he promised. "You will make my strength your own. You will see my life, through your eyes, as yours will be seen through mine." Somehow, what Superman was saying sounded vaguely familiar to Ally.

"And... You'll help me, if more special stuff happens?" she asked tentatively. Superman nodded, knowing what she meant by 'Special Stuff'.

"Yes."

Ally yawned. Even though she was catching sunlight, she was still partially human, and humans were supposed to sleep.

"Just like when you saved me, mommy, and my other daddy, when we were trapped in the bad man's boat." she said, her voice distorted slightly because of her yawn. Superman nodded again, and let Ally drift off against his chest as he began the flight back to The Planet. Just before she fell asleep, she whispered "I love you daddy..." Superman smiled, his expression happy like hell itself had frozen over.

"I love you too..._my daughter_."

_**End**_

* * *

_A/N: You like? Not too fluffy? I can't tell unless you review, and reviews make Lex Luthor suffer. Also, as said, this is the inspiration for a new fic that I will soon upload, called Life as Ally Lane/White/Kent. Look for that by next week, at the earliest._


End file.
